Trop tard ?
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: Tu la regardes. Il est trop tard. Allongée sur le sol, ses cheveux dorés ensanglantés, elle a fermé ses paupières définitivement. Panther Lily pleure à chaudes larmes à ses côtés. L'acier collé à sa plaie béante ne l'a pas sauvée. Et si on pouvait, l'espace d'un instant, revenir en arrière ? Si l'espace de cet instant, tu pouvais la sauver, le ferais-tu, Gajeel ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alors voilà la première partie d'un two or three-shot sur Fairy Tail. Attention, léger Spoil sur les épisodes 334 et 335. Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, mais Sherry est un personnage qui sort tout droit de mon imagination, ainsi que Téméraire (que reviendra souvent dans mes fictions à venir... Alors voilà, ce ci est la première partie et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Lyana.**_

Il est trop tard. Il est trop tard mais tu refuses de l'accepter. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas mis son armure. Pour une fois, elle s'était battue sans elle. Tu l'avais trouvée courageuse au début, il y a quelques heures de cela. Mais à travers les ruines de Crocus vous avez été séparés. Elle t'a souri simplement en t'assurant que tout se passerait bien. A cet instant, tu aurais voulu lui hurler à quel point tu l'aimais, mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu l'as regardé partir en courant, la bouche en sang de son précédent combat. De ce fameux combat où elle avait abandonné son armure.

- Sherry !

Maintenant tu pleures. Tu as abandonné ton combat en même temps que les autres quand le ciel s'est éclairci et que tu l'as vue. Debout sur le toit de l'Eglise face à Acnologia. Ses poings étaient entourés d'une lumière aveuglante, plus puissante que celle de Sting Eucliffe. Tu t'es immobilisé en te mordant les lèvres, que diable allait-il se passer ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle face ainsi, comme si elle allait se battre ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps de finir ta phrase mentalement qu'elle s'élançait. Son cri en aurait effrayé plus d'un, te souviens-tu de sa puissance ?

- Que fait-elle ? s'était écrié Grey, ébahi.

Le coup qui avait suivi avait ressemblé au tonnerre, et ils avaient vu le célèbre dragon de l'apocalypse tomber au sol dans un nuage de poussière. La secousse fit tomber tout le monde et tous les combats cessèrent. Un nouveau rugissement lui échappa et elle fonça sur la créature.

- Acnologia ! avait-elle crié.

Tu n'avais pas reconnu sa voix à cet instant. Elle était si rauque et pleine de rage ! Rapidement vous n'aviez plus réussi à discerner ses coups tant ils pleuvaient rapidement. Et c'est dans un râle que le Dragon avait rendu son dernier souffle.

- Tu es plus forte que ton père… avait-il craché.

Puis sa tête était retombée sur le sol, la langue pendant entre ses dents pointues. Quand le nuage était retombé, vous l'aviez vue, debout sur le cadavre, du sang coulant sur son beau visage aux traits fins. Des larmes s'y étaient mêlées, mais étrangement, il s'agissait de larmes salvatrices.

Titubant légèrement à cause de la magie qu'elle venait de déployer, elle était descendue du cadavre et s'était approchée de toi. Elle t'avait fait un de ces sourires dont elle seule avait le secret. Un de ces sourires qui te redonnait le sourire et qui emplissaient ton cœur d'espoir.

- Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien Gajeel, sourit-elle.

Tu avais soufflé en l'enlaçant. Elle était toujours aussi petite dans tes bras. Ses cheveux blonds dorés tâchés de sang séché tombaient en cascade dans son dos, cachant ses cicatrices. Elle t'avait rendu ton étreinte.

- Qui es-tu ?

- La fille du dragon qu'Acnologia a tué pour prendre ses pouvoirs.

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Téméraire. C'était le dragon de la création.

Tu l'avais serrée un peu plus fort contre toi et elle avait souri. Une larme lui avait échappé, mais ça, seul Panther Lily l'avait remarqué. Et il avait baissé la tête, préférant ne rien dire. Les acclamations s'étaient élevées, mais bientôt, une nouvelle explosion secoua le champ de bataille, soulevant un immense nuage de poussière noire.

- Juvia !

Quand il s'était dissipé, tout le monde avait vu Grey grimacer en sentant quelque chose lui transpercer la poitrine. D'autres coups suivirent et tu le vis tomber au ralenti. Dans tes bras, Sherry avait hurlé, des larmes pleins ses yeux d'un bleu si pur. Elle s'était dégagée pour courir vers lui, tentant de coaguler ses plaies, sans succès.

- Grey-sama !

- Juvia…

Un cri avait échappé aux deux jeunes filles alors que les yeux du mage de glace se fermaient. Tremblante, Sherry s'était redressé. Un grand fluide noir l'entourait.

- Tu contrôles aussi la destruction, tu vas bien me servir après avoir tué mon dragon !

Et elle s'était jetée dans un combat singulier contre le Rogue du futur, sans réfléchir. Son haut était déchiré et laissait voir les bandes blanches qu'elle enroulait autour de sa poitrine alors que le sang avait déjà trempé le tissu blanc du pantalon trois quarts qu'elle portait.

- Je vais te tuer !

Les hostilités avaient reprises, plus calmes pourtant. Tu te battais en la regardant sa cesse, de peur qu'elle ne perde pied et ne puisse pas répondre à son adversaire. C'est pour ça que tu as été blessé en pleine poitrine, tu n'as pas eu le temps de mettre ton armure d'écailles. Alors que ton adversaire levait à nouveau son arme vers toi dans une ultime attaque pour t'achever, une masse sombre s'est jetée devant toi, se prenant l'attaque de plein fouet. L'aura noire a aussitôt disparu, laissant place à une enveloppe blanche, puis à un corps souillé par le sang.

- Sherry !

Tu n'avais même pas eu le réflexe d'hurler. Elle était tombée devant toi, comme une poupée de chiffons. Tu l'avais rattrapée de justesse et tout le reste avait soudainement disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et toi. Le souffle erratique, elle t'avait regardé de ses yeux azurés, puis avait tendu sa main vers ta joue.

- Ne pleure pas, avait-elle murmuré.

Ce n'était qu'à cet instant que tu avais noté les larmes qui roulaient le long de tes joues abondamment. Tu l'avais serrée contre toi, tentant de refermer la plaie béante de son ventre, juste au niveau de son plexus solaire. Solaire. Elle était ton soleil mais tu t'en es aperçu trop tard.

- Ne meurs pas.

- Je t'aime… Gajeel…

Sa voix était aussi faible qu'un soupir. Une larme avait roulé le long de sa tempe, une autre était tombée sur sa pommette. Une des tiennes. Panther Lily s'était approché, blessé.

- Ne meurs pas.

Tu répétais sans cesse cette phrase comme si elle allait soigner sa blessure mortelle. Lily avait pris sa main entre ses pattes. Toi tu la serrais un peu plus. Réalisant que ses forces s'amenuisaient, tu avais tenté le tout pour le tout en comblant le trou béant de métal. Pourquoi, tu n'en savais rien, mais son souffle s'était arrêté sous la douleur, pour revenir plus faible mais plus régulier.

- Lily, veille sur elle.

Elle avait tendu la main vers toi pour te retenir. Elle voulait mourir à tes côtés. Tu t'es penché et tu l'as embrassée, avant de te jeter sur Rogue. Lily a pleuré lui aussi sur le corps de Sherry, doucement elle lui caressait la tête, usant de ses pouvoirs pour soigner les quelques plaies qu'il avait.

- Calme-toi Lily, je ne suis pas triste tu sais…

Sa voix était toujours un murmure, mais plus doux qu'avant, moins erratique. Lily avait éclaté en sanglots en se jetant contre elle, posant sa tête sur son ventre doucement. Et la douleur semblait s'envoler, comme si ses larmes la purifiaient. Elle sourit difficilement en le regardant, caressant de plus en plus difficilement la tête douce de l'animal. Des tremblements commencent à la secouer alors elle tend la main vers son amour qui se bat. Tu ne la vois, trop occupé à te battre, comme toujours.

- Sherry…

Elle tremble alors que Lily la secoue doucement. Une violente quinte de toux la fait se cambrer, du sang macule un peu plus sa peau déjà pâle. Alors, lentement, elle se détend. Ses paupières deviennent lourdes. Tu le sens dans ton dos alors tu redoubles d'ardeur. Bientôt, Rogue tombe au sol, le cœur transpercé. Soulagé, tu te retournes, mais Panther Lily te regarde tristement : il est trop tard.

- Sherry !

Tu as beau hurler son nom, elle ne reviendra pas. Ses yeux azurés se sont fermés définitivement, ses lèvres violettes entrouvertes alors qu'un flot de sang s'en écoulait lentement semblaient appeler quelqu'un. Incapable de bouger, incapable de pleurer, tu restes là, debout, au-dessus d'elle, les poings serrés. Tu n'as pas pu la sauver, et elle est morte pour te protéger.

Un peu plus loin, Ultear observe le ciel en pleurant. Elle sait sa mort proche, puisque c'est elle qui en sera l'auteur. Pour la guerre, pour ceux qui l'avaient sauvée…

**_Voilà le premier chapitre ! Alors verdict ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ? C'est un nouveau style d'écriture avec la deuxième personne, d'ordinaire je n'écris qu'à la troisième et parfois la première pour les flashback... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ! _**

**_Sayonara ! _**

**_Lyana._**


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel, tu es là, debout face au corps sans vie de Sherry, Panther Lily n'arrivant pas à calmer ses lourds sanglots à tes côtés. Les combats ont cessés, et pourtant, les dragons sont toujours dans la ville. Mais chacun s'est arrêté quand elle a rendu son dernier souffle. Tu n'arrives pas à prononcer le moindre mot, ils restent bloqués dans ta gorge.

- Sherry, est la seule chose que tu arrives à murmurer.

Brusquement, le temps se suspend. Puis tu te retrouves propulsé vers l'arrière, face à cet homme que Sherry a tué quelques instants plus tôt. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tu évites son attaque et lui transperce la gorge de ton épée en métal. Il tombe lourdement sur le sol, sans vie, les yeux exorbités. Comment as-tu fait ça ? Tu n'en as à vrai dire aucune idée. Alors tu promènes ton regard autour de toi. Grey vient de protéger Juvia et se redresse péniblement, évitant un tir qui se fiche dans un pilier derrière lui. Léon accourt au même instant.

- Grey, un dragon arrive !

Le bouclier de glace est vite formé, et les combats reprennent. Mais toi, tu es toujours immobile, tu revoies sans cesse le corps de Sherry transpercé tomber au sol. Tu revois sans cesse ses yeux te supplier de rester à ses côtés alors que la vie quitte petit à petit son corps. Il est trop tard. Tu le sais et pourtant tu n'oses pas regarder l'endroit où tu l'avais vue tomber.

Des coups de métal qu'on entrechoque résonnent à tes oreilles. Tu es agenouillé sur le sol, derrière un bloc de pierre, complètement perdu. Que s'est-il passé ? Le corps de Sherry n'est plus là, mais elle ne se bat pas non plus contre Rogue, puisque lui aussi a disparu. Et si ce retour en arrière avait éliminé son existence ? Et si elle avait été réduite à néant ? Ton cœur s'accélère à cette pensée.

- Gajeel, bouge-toi !

Cet ordre intimé d'une voix rauque et grave te fait revenir à la réalité. Comme foudroyé, tu te relèves vers l'impertinent qui a osé dire ces quelques mots et à cet instant précis, tu te figes. Debout devant toi, jambes écartées et genoux légèrement pliés, bras écartés avec deux longues épées en main, Sherry fait face à Rogue. Son visage est maculé de sang et de poussière, sa lèvre est déchirée, mais elle est là, bien vivante. Ses cheveux ont été coupés en différentes longueurs pendant son combat, ils ne ressemblent plus vraiment à quelque chose de convenable, mais elle est en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Sherry, tu murmures à nouveau.

Elle te jette un coup d'œil et t'adresse un sourire tendre et espiègle à la fois avant de se jeter sur Rogue. Ses épées sont entourées de la même aura blanche que lorsqu'elle avait vaincu Acnologia. Lentement alors, tu te redresses de toute ta stature et tu laisses ton corps se couvrir entièrement d'écailles. Puis tu vas la rejoindre. Elle n'est guère surprise de le remarquer et ses coups redoublent d'ardeur.

- Pourquoi as-tu retrouvé ton pouvoir de création ? Tu aurais dû rester à ma merci avec ton côté obscur !

Prenant appui sur tes épaules, elle se jeta sur lui. Ses deux épées se plantèrent dans son poitrail, l'une d'elle transperçant son cœur sans remords. Le souffle court, elle le fixa avec un rictus.

- Parce que tu n'es qu'abomination, et que j'ai mes amis qui me soutiennent !

Sans attendre, elle se recula pour prévenir à toute éventuelle attaque, mais il s'effondra lentement, amenant le silence sur le champ de bataille.

- Peut-être ne suis-je pas morte en vain, l'entends-tu rire en perdant à son tour l'équilibre.

Tu te précipites vers elle et la plaques contre ton torse pour la protéger, la rejoignant au sol lentement. Elle tremble.

- C'est fini sherry, tu es bien vivante, tu es bien là avec nous.

Elle lève ses yeux céruléens vers toi, les lèvres entrouverte. Son visage est fiévreux, elle est déjà à bout de forces et tremblante. Elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas laisser sortir les larmes que tu vois briller dans ses orbes fascinantes. Alors c'est toi qui pleures. Tu laisses sortir ces larmes pour vous deux. Des larmes de tristesse, et des larmes de bonheur, toutes deux libératrices. Tu es soulagé.

- J'ai vu ma mort… sa voix est plus étranglée que jamais.

D'ailleurs, l'as-tu seulement déjà vue dans cet état ? Possible que non, ce n'est pas son genre de montrer ses faiblesses. Mais peut-être que de par le passé… Mais tu ne connais pas ce passé. Dans le fond, tu ne la connais pas elle. Mais elle s'en moque. Ce qui compte, c'est d'être avec toi, tu peux le lire sur son visage doux.

- C'est terminé Sherry, tu es bien vivante désormais !

Tu lui souris de la façon la plus rassurante qui soit, ou du moins tu l'espères. Une larme s'échappe, l'imprudente, pour rouler le long de sa jouer, laissant un sillon clair sur sa peau si sale. Elle finit par te sourire légèrement, fermant les yeux pour blottir son visage dans ton cou. Tes cheveux lui chatouillent la joue, mais elle s'en moque, la seule chose qui compte, c'est de sentir ta chaleur contre elle.

Comme par acquis de conscience, tu glisses tes doigts sur son ventre, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucune plaie. Malgré plusieurs blessures dues à ses différents combats, sa peau est aussi vierge qu'avant : aucune trace de ce projectile qui l'avait transpercée. Brusquement, émergeant des décombres, tu vois une petite fusée noire se précipiter vers vous. Panther Lily se jette dans ses bras en riant et en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Je te l'avais dit non, je n'étais pas triste, lui murmure-t-elle doucement.

Tu sens ton cœur se serrer devant son regard si étrange. Pourquoi semble-t-elle si désolée ? Pour les avoir inquiété ? Pour être en vie. Tu ne supportes pas plus longtemps de la voir dans l'indécision et tu prends doucement son visage fin entre tes mains rugueuses de Dragon Slayer. Elle te regarde un instant, perdue.

- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de te jeter sous les tirs d'un ennemi pour me protéger.

Dans ses yeux, tu vois qu'elle ne le fera pas, car si c'était à refaire elle le referait sans une once d'hésitation. Pour la simple bonne raison qu'elle t'aimait plus que tout et que donner sa vie pour les personnes qu'on aime était un sacrifice qu'elle serait prête à faire.

- Toi, promets-moi de ne plus jamais me laisser si je suis mourante à nouveau dans tes bras.

Toi par contre, tu peux le lui promettre. Tu le peux car tu as vu son regard désespéré quand tu t'es éloigné, laissant Lily près d'elle. Alors, plus que n'importe quelle réponse orale, tu te contentes de l'embrasser doucement. Peu importe le sang qui coule entre vos lèvres de vos différentes blessures, dans le fond, tu aimes bien ce goût métallique, peu importe aussi que ce baiser ait le goût de tes larmes puisque c'était avec elle que tu l'échangeais.

- Je te le promets.

Elle te sourit en se blottissant à nouveau dans tes bras. La faiblesse de son corps était visible. Brusquement un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'élève et tu te retrouves une nouvelle fois attiré vers la réalité. Mais dans le fond, ce n'est pas plus mal, puisque dans cette réalité, vous êtes tous vivants et que la guerre est terminée pour de bon à Crocus…

* * *

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de ce OS sur Gajeel ! Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de l'état final, je ne suis ps habituée à écrire à la deuxième personne, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou autre.**

**A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !**

**Sayonara !**

**Rinoa**


End file.
